


Some Touch of Madness

by Moonlightkitten



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ...and Peggy, AAAAND PEGGGGY, Multi, Peggy - Freeform, and peggy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightkitten/pseuds/Moonlightkitten
Summary: The Hamilton characters are kindergartners in a classroom taught by Washington.Peggy is a six-year-old super genius; brilliant, yes, but completely ignored.But when she stumbles across a field of study called quantum physics and becomes determined to create a machine that will FINALLY get somebody to notice her, the lives of those around her will never be the same again.Or, explaining why Maria Reynolds looks exactly the same as Peggy.





	Some Touch of Madness

It wasn’t easy being a genius, not least because Margarita Schuyler was only six years old. But it would have been all well and good if anyone had at least  _ noticed  _ that she was doing advanced calculus in kindergarten. Or if her parents had paid any attention to her when she began reading the newspaper at three months old; that would’ve been nice. Oh, well.  Peggy was used to people ignoring her, putting her name as an afterthought after those of her sisters. 

 

“Angelica, Eliza, and… Peggy.” 

 

Really, though, she was so much more talented than anybody she knew or had ever read about. Even that Einstein fellow, who was so renowned and praised, had failed his classes as a child. Also, she had never heard of anybody besides herself who had a near-complete mastery of physics by the age of four. 

 

Maybe she just wasn’t reading the right articles. Maybe she  _ wasn’t  _ so special. But it would have been nice to have someone at least praise her accomplishments once in a while. That’s all. 

 

She could’ve put up with being “And Peggy” all her life, if  _ somebody  _ had paid her any mind. 

 

But nobody did. And so there came a day when she finally snapped. But I’m getting ahead of myself. 

 

This is the story of Peggy, the greatest mind of our time, whose achievements are unparalleled in all of modern science. And this is how it began. 

 

***************************************************************************

 

“Alright, listen up, everyone! Welcome to kindergarten. I’m your teacher, Mr. Washington, but you can just call me Washington. A couple rules: first of all, if you have a question,  _ raise your hand  _ and wait for me to call on you. Oh, hey, looks like someone’s getting the hang of this rule already!” Indeed, a small boy had shot his hand up into the air, staring solemnly. George smiled. “Nice job, son. What’s your question?”

 

“I’m notcha son,” mumbled the boy belligerently. “And my question is: Is there any paper in this class? I want to write something.” 

 

“Of course you can, son! Just wait until we finish talking about class rules.”

 

“I’m  _ not  _ your son.” 

 

Mr. Washington ignored the impudent child, instead tapping the whiteboard and continuing, “Second, every morning we say the Pledge of Allegiance. I’ll teach it to you. This is very important, because the benign influence of good laws and a free government is the ever-favorite object of my heart, and it should be yours, too.” 

 

“Wow, overly patriotic much?” whispered Angelica, hands on hips.

 

Peggy shushed her. “Hey, Angie, Daddy  _ said  _ to be nice to our teacher!” 

 

“Daddy doesn’t need to know,” responded Angelica, rolling her eyes. “I swear, Pegs, you’re such a goody-two-sho--”

 

“Thank you ladies,” interrupted Mr. Washington, folding his arms across his chest. “You’ve just helped me demonstrate the third rule: no talking while I’m talking. Alright, everyone, let’s call roll, and then you’ll be free to play for the rest of the day. Let’s see, starting in alphabetical order…” 

 

He paused to flip open a folder. 

 

“Got it. Aaron Burr.” 

 

“Sir!” 

 

“Thanks, Aaron. You can just say ‘here’ or ‘present’ in the future, though. Alexander Hamilton!” 

 

“Here. Duh.” 

 

“Angelica Schuyler.” 

 

“Is the best one in this class.”

 

“Please just say ‘here’, Angelica. Alright. Eliza!” 

 

“Present.” 

 

“Thank you. Now, George--oh, we have the same name. George the Third? Do you not have a last name?” 

 

“Correct. However, I’ll expect you to address me as ‘your majesty’.”

 

“I’m sure you also want an Oompa-Loompa now. Hercules Mulligan!” 

 

“Fuckin’ here, yo.” 

 

“Hercules, why don’t we have a little chat after class? John Laurens.” 

 

“I just go by ‘Laurens’.” 

 

“Good to know. Uh, hold on, let me know if I’m pronouncing this right. Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette?”

 

“Oui, I am here, and ditto on the going by my last name thing,” piped up a boy from the back of the class whose hair was about the size of his full name, Peggy estimated. 

 

Rats, the teacher had skipped her in the roster, unless whoever typed it up thought that the ‘g’ in Margarita came  _ after  _ the ‘i’ in Marie. Common mistake among those not as intelligent as she. Hopefully that was the case, and her name would just be next on the roster. 

 

“Alright, thanks for telling me, Lafayette. Now, who’s next… Samuel Seabury?” 

 

Nope. They’d skipped her. 

 

“Here,” said Samuel, jumping up excitedly. “And I’d just like to add that I’m George III’s very best friend, and will defend him at all costs.” 

 

“Hah! Peasant!” scoffed George III, dismissing the other boy with a wave of his hand. Samuel just gazed adoringly at him while Alexander snickered from across the room. 

 

“Okay, you know what?” said Washington, crossing his arms. “George, you can join me in that after-school talk with Hercules. Now, I think that’s everyone.” 

 

Peggy sighed. Was it too much to ask for this guy to notice the tenth member of his class? With an exasperated huff, she put up her hand. 

 

When, after ten minutes, he neither noticed nor acknowledged her, she decided that she would be forced to take the approach that a less urbane child might. 

 

“AND PEGGY!” she screamed at the top of her lungs. 

 

Washington did not seem to hear. 

 

This was going to be a long year. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a quote by Aristotle. 
> 
> Comments are, as always, much appreciated. Please leave one.


End file.
